bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Broken Coda
| releasePL = 20 stycznia, 2011 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-174-6 | chapterJa = 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. 054. 名も訊けぬ子供Angielskie tłumaczenie: The Rookie that Can't Ask its Name (Japońskie romaji: Na mo kikenu kodomo) 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. Unfinished July Rain 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft | chapterPL = 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. 054. Smarkacz, który nie zna imienia 055. SHUT 056. broken coda 057. Unfinished July Rain 058. blank 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft | cover = Byakuya Kuchiki | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Broken Coda jest siódmym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie Wydawcy W osobach Renjiego i Byakui, Rukię dosięgnęła pogoń z Soul Society. Zdając sobie sprawę z grożącego jej niebezpieczeństwa, Ichigo rusza jej na ratunek i zaskakuje Renjiego swoją niezwykłą mocą. W tej samej chwili jednak do akcji wkracza Byakuya, zadając Ichigo potężny, niemal śmiertelny cios. Co stanie się z porwaną do Soul Society Rukią? Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 053. Nice to meet you. I will beat you. Uryū atakuje Renjiego, tymczasem Ichigo i Kon zauważają zniknięcie Rukii. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kon # Kisuke Urahara Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 16: Spotkanie, Abarai Renji! 054. 名も訊けぬ子供 Ichigo podejmuje walkę z Renjim, ale wice-kapitan zdobywa przewagę. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie : # Renji Abarai # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kon (w ciele Ichigo ) # Kisuke Urahara (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 16: Spotkanie, Abarai Renji! 055. SHUT Ichigo, który nagle odzyskał siły zaczyna przypierać do muru Renjiego, ale Byakuya interweniuje zanim może zadać ostateczny cios. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 17: Śmierć Ichigo 056. broken coda Na wpół żywy i bezsilny Ichigo przygląda się jak Rukia jest zabierana do Soul Society. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 17: Śmierć Ichigo 057. Unfinished July Rain Urahara ratuje życie Ichigo w zamian za zgodzenie się na trening pod jego okiem. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Rukia Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Uryū Ishida (wspomnienie) # Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Renji Abarai (wspomnienie) # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 17: Śmierć Ichigo 058. blank Ichigo wraca do szkoły i z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że nikt nie pamięta Rukii. Streszczenie : występujące postacie : # Tetsuo Momohara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Misato Ochi # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Michiru Ogawa # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 18: Przebudzenie! Moce Shinigami 059. Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home Ichigo rozpoczyna swój trening. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Renji Abarai # Rikichi # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ururu Tsumugiya Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 18: Przebudzenie! Moce Shinigami 060. Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! Ichigo kończy lekcję pierwszą i rozpoczyna drugą. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 18: Przebudzenie! Moce Shinigami 061. Lesson2 : Shattered shaft Ichigo zostaje wrzucony do Shattered Shaft. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Mahana Natsui # Michiru Ogawa # Ryo Kunieda # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 18: Przebudzenie! Moce Shinigami Odniesienia Nawigacja 07